Usuario discusión:Leugim legna
|width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:transparent; border: 2px solid Darkkhaki; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a The Legend of Zelda Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Link. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Niko bellic.2810 (Discusión) 20:13 21 dic 2011 Hola, cache que editaste varias veces el artículo Link. Mejor haz una sola edición que contenga todos los cambios que desees, en vez de una chorrada de ediciones ;) -- . 06:09 25 ene 2012 (UTC) |} Artículo Link Hola, solo quería decirte que has hecho muy buen trabajo con el artículo de Link, como esta la wiki necesitamos gente como tú, sigue así. Si necesitas una fuente de información, utiliza la wiki en inglés (Zeldapedia) es la que yo utilizo. Si tienes algun problema o duda pasate por mi discusión. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:40 26 ene 2012 (UTC) GraciasLeugim legna 15:02 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Infobox Veras el infobox de juegos fue borrado ya que no tenía uso, si quieres hacer el artículo del juego Zelda II, fijate del artículo Ocarina of Time. Utiliza su estructura, no se si me entiendes. Un Saludo PD: Contesta a los mensajes en la discusión del usuario que te hable --CM Xavi 21:07 30 ene 2012 (UTC) RE: Una pregunta Se llama Plantilla de Navegación, para añadirla a una página tienes que: Dentro de , pones Plantilla:NavOOT y sustituyes OOT (Ocarina of Time), por las siglas del juego que quieras, por ejemplo ST (Spirit Tracks). PD: En los proximos días, editare el artículo de Link. No por que este mal redactado (esta muy bien), sólo voy a hacer un repaso en profundidad, y aplicare otra estructura. Con esto último me refiero a que en el apartado apariciones, en vez de ordenar los juegos cronologicamente, los ordenare por fecha de lanzamiento. Esto parece una tontería, pero es mejor que todos los artículos tengan una estructura para evitar lios. Asi que no te asustes si ves algo cambiada la página ok?? Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:59 1 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Otra pregunta Plantilla:NavSS, esta es la página, si quieres buscar otra plantilla para actualizarla simplemente sustituye SS, por las siglas del juego que buscas. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 14:59 2 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: De Leugim legna Todavía no termine de editarlo, simplemente he ordenado las cosas!! Encuanto a los símbolos {C} estaban antes de mis ediciones, y tenía pensado quitarlos del medio cuando volviera a editar. Y he dejado thumb por que es lo normal a la hora de añadir imágenes en el artículo (no se añade thumb, cuando la imágen esta en un infobox o es el logo de un juego como en el artículo Ocarina of Time). Por cierto, que tipo de piel tienes puesta, la de wikia o monobook?? --CM Xavi 16:30 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Me refiero a que si ves la página con Piel Wikia o Piel Monobook (pincha en ellas para ver la diferencia) --CM Xavi 17:48 5 feb 2012 (UTC) Te lo he preguntado por que en una edición tuya vi un detalle típico de la piel monobook, nada sin importancia. PD: No hace falta que hagas un apartado cada vez que dejes un mensaje en una discusión, siempre que el tema que quieras tratar sea el mismo puedes editar desde el primer mensaje (como yo estoy haciendo ahora mismo) --CM Xavi 18:04 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues no sabría decirte exactamente cuál, pero no le des importancia, si te hice esa pregunta fue por que baraje la posibilidad de que estuvieras utilizando la piel monobook, algo que podría haberte perjudicado en alguna que otra edición --CM Xavi 19:35 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Link Hoy he editado sus características y atributos. He eliminado información que no era de fiar o que debia ser desarrollada en otra parte del artículo. Además he añadido la etimología. Otro día en el que tenga tiempo editare sus aparicones. Un Saludo --CM Xavi 16:20 7 feb 2012 (UTC) : PD: Pasate por el Artículo Destacado y ayudanos a elegir al artículo de este mes RE: De Leugim Legna Ya esta borrada, gracias por la informarme --CM Xavi 15:36 8 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues no tengo ni idea, pero la wiki ha estado mucho tiempo sin supervisión seria, y no me extrañaría que haya más de un artículo en esas condiciones --CM Xavi 15:39 8 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Pregunta Pues verás, la cronología en si, osea el orden, es en base al libro de Hyrule Historia. Si embargo, la información ha sido copiada de una página llamada Sheikav, y posteriormente retocada por un servidor. La información es totalmente fiable, ya que los datos son lo sucedido en los juegos y nosotros simplemente lo hemos enlazado. Este artículo se mejorara cuando Hyrule Historia salga a la venta en España (espero salga aqui, si no tendremos que conformarnos con alguna traducción). Pero insisto, la información es fiable y muy buena --CM Xavi 19:54 9 feb 2012 (UTC) : Cualquier artículo puede ser nominado a destacar, siempre que el artículo no se artículo destacado. Por ejemplo, la Cronología puede nominarse, mientras que el artículo Espada Maestra, no pdría nominarse ya que ya es artículo destacado. --CM Xavi 20:33 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Tu tranquilo, el artículo destacado es para todos los usuarios de la wiki, todos podéis proponer y votar (lo pone en las reglas ;) ) --CM Xavi 21:56 11 feb 2012 (UTC) : No votan más usuarios, por que son un poco "flojos", y como ahi que leerse las normas y demás del concurso pasan de mi mensaje o del blog que dedique a este concurso. : Si algo le falta a esta wiki son personas que les guste de verdad esto, y le guste invertir su tiempo libre en hacer ediciones. Ahora mismo solo hay 5 usuarios como mucho que sean como te he describido. Por supuesto, tu estas entre ellos, ya que sin contarme a mi y mi compañero (los admin.), eres el que mas vela por la wiki y espero que sigas así ;) : Un Saludo --CM Xavi 15:39 13 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Pregunta El Link de Four Swords Adventures es el héroe cuádruple, al igual que en Four Swords. --CM Xavi 09:55 16 feb 2012 (UTC) : Pues si, tienen el mismo título, básicamente por que ambos juegos tienen una trama muy parecida y por que ambos utilizan la espada cuádruple y reciben ese título. : En cuanto al listillo que me has puesto ya le pongo un mensajito, además lo que más me jode de esta gente es que se registran, hacen cuatro chapuzas y no se vuelven a concectar --CM Xavi 09:31 18 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: De Leugim legna Así es, ese tipo de artícul,o a parte de innecesario, es de novato. Por que no le enseñas más o menos como va la cosa, no todo el mundo tiene ayuda garantizada --CM Xavi 09:29 19 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: De Leugim Legna Tienes como buscador el Mozilla Firefox?... si ese es tu buscador se como solucionarte el problema, ya que a mi me pasa algo parecido. Cuando pinchas en editar y se abre la página, te sale arriba como un cuadrito que te pone en inglés Welcome back! We've restored some changes you had not published. Delete my changes and start new edit. Pinchas en lo que te he subrayado y solucionado. Si tienes otro buscador no se como ayudarte... --CM Xavi 10:17 23 feb 2012 (UTC) puedes corregir el articulo de escudo espejo yo no se meterlo en la plantilla 20:30 26 feb 2012 (UTC) ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! 21:35 26 feb 2012 (UTC) RE:Aviso El artículo de Elementos Beta de Majora's Mask, no es válido para la wiki. La información del artículo es propia de curiosidades, pero NO las añadire al artículo The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, más que nada por que no me parece información fiable nunca escuche nada de esa información sobre Majora's Mask. Gracias por el aviso --CM Xavi 09:03 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Subida de imágenes Por favor, cuando subas una imágen ponle un nombre según las normas. Ponle un nombre que tenga que ver con la imágen y el juego del que procede. Si cuelgas una imágen de Link del Skyward Sword, lo normal es llamarla Link Skyward Sword.. o si lo prefieres con abreviatura Link SS. Y por supuesto ponle una licencia. Esta wiki esta muy desordenada, y las imágenes es uno de los temas más preocupantes, ya que eso no esta nada vigilado. --CM Xavi 18:43 28 feb 2012 (UTC) : A la imágen no le pasa nada. Verás, tengo en mente empezar una limpieza de imágenes (aunque no lo hare yo, pronto nombrare un tecer admin. para que se encarge del mantenimiento de las imágenes, pero eso es otro tema). Entonces vi que había dos imágenes sobre el Link de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y simplemente borre la peor. La que tenía el artículo de Link era la que he borrado y añadi la elegida. : PD: Cuando veas ediciones en páginas que sigues, sólo corrige si es necesario. Lo digo por que las ediciones que acabas de hacer en el artículo de Link eran innecesarias, pero no pasa nada. Por cierto, tienes posibilidades de ser el nuevo admin. --CM Xavi 19:13 28 feb 2012 (UTC) RE: Aviso pues debido a eso tuve que volver a editar todo el aritculo, pero fresco y gracias Wolf link 22:35 29 feb 2012 (UTC) Tranquilo Cambia con tranquilidad y corrije los errores asi crece la wiki Wolf link 14:03 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Perdona no te tocare mas es que me quedaban pocas categorias para el logro que acabo de conseguir y estaba buscando cualquier categoria que faltara sry. 14:43 2 mar 2012 (UTC) No tengo ni idea lo voy a mirar y pon las categorias del caza mariposas antes de que la ponga yo. xd 16:31 2 mar 2012 (UTC) No hay 16:34 2 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Aviso Gracias por el aviso --CM Xavi 20:52 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Fusión de artículos He visto que has hecho diferentes artículos sombre los escudos y sus respectivas mejoras de Skyward Sword. Ahora te digo yo, no sería mejor unir en un sólo artículo un tipo de escudo y sus mejoras. Por ejemplo, en Escudo de Madera, añades Escudo de Madera Macizo y Escudo de Madera Robusto. Esta fusión más que nada es por que a parte de que al fin y al cabo son el mismo escudo, es una manera de tener un artículo más completo. Que opinas?? --CM Xavi 10:07 3 mar 2012 (UTC) : Miguel, necesito que te pases por el foro y votes sobre el siguiente tema. Para el avance de la wiki es importante esta votación. El tema y como votar esta explicado en el foro, aquí te dejo el link: : http://es.zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Foro:Bur%C3%B3crata : --CM Xavi 10:48 3 mar 2012 (UTC) Asi es, todos los escudos de Skyward Sword con sus mejoras deberíamos fusionarlos. Por otra parte NO se ha de fusionar el Templo del Presidio con la Tierra del Presidio, el Templo es lo suficientemente importante como para tener su propio artículo. Si el tuyo es más completo pues añade esa información al artículo creado por Carlos.nintendo y en tu artículo deja una pequeña descripción del Templo y un enlace al artículo del Templo. ok?? --CM Xavi 10:12 4 mar 2012 (UTC) Sip xD, la voy a editar mas luego porque es bien larguito [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Mario']][[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'Vence a']][[User blog:Carlos.nintendo|'Bowser']] 19:54 3 mar 2012 (UTC) ¿Por que no me avisaste de que estabas? en el wiki y encima veterano.Kenta trainer master 23:06 3 mar 2012 (UTC) puedes venir al chat por favor Molon jajaja 21:43 6 mar 2012 (UTC) RE: Aviso Así es, ahora mismo me dispongo a borrar el artículo. --CM Xavi 14:54 8 mar 2012 (UTC) : Además aprovecho para comentarte lo siguiente. Verás ya he recibido el poder de burócrata y ahora me toca formar una nueva adminstración. Y de momento solo he decidido nombrarte a ti administrador. Se que eres de fiar, que haras un buen trabajo y sobre todo que te aposiona la saga de Zelda. : Antes de darte el poder de admin. quiero saber si tienes claro las funciones de un admin., dime cuales son para ver si tienes idea mas o menos. : También quiero que me ayudes a completar la administración. Somos dos de momento, tu y yo, Niko lleva ya casi tres semanas inactivo y tal vez no vuelva. Nos vendría bien un tercero de momento, pero que si tienes a mas de dos usuarios para proponer no te cortes. --CM Xavi 15:24 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Vale lo tienes claro, en cuanto termine el mensaje te doy los poderes. Y dime, se te ocurre algún usuario??.. no se.. si dependiera 100% de ti, quien nombrarías?? --CM Xavi 19:39 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Osea me avisas que Cm Xavi es burocrata, y eso que es??, je perdon por mi ignorancia Wolf link 23:44 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Todo en orden Ok todo entendido. Wolf link 15:07 9 mar 2012 (UTC) mENSAJE C Mensaje ES IMPOSIBLE ...como a sido posible que te hayas convertido en abm